Roxy
Roxy is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth). She is the last fairy on Earth.' Personality Profile Roxy joined the Winx Club in season four, as the seventh member, and has power over animals. Roxy is the last terrestrial fairy whom all villains of the magic dimension pursue, in order to imprison. The Winx fairies' newest mission is to protect Roxy from the evil circle of warlocks who are after her. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx girls noticed her in the coolest bar in town-and got to befriend with her later in the series-where her father and herself work: The Frutti Music Bar. As the fairy of animals, she owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much. Roxy is very upbeat and cheerful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the local park. She's very brave, having confronted the Dark Wizards a couple of times and burglars even when she wasn't transformed, and always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get a confrontational attitude whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. But on the same note, she's prone to tears if she's very confused or scared. Appearance '''Civilian' Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging violet and amber colour. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. Believix Her Believix outfit consists of a sparkly green top, a green armband that goes from her right wrist to mid-upper arm that ends in a lime green ruffle, a pair of green hot pants with lime green ruffles on the end and a matching belt that sports a heart buckle and pale pink ruffles hanging off. Her hair stays the same and she also wears a pair of high-heeled, ankle-length platform boots, colored lime green and soft pink with whitish-green heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly green-lined and soft pink with pink swirls, purple ovals, and green paw marks(possibly referring to her animal-based powers). Her hair seems to have gotten slightly longer and fuller and sports pale lavender eye-shadow.However,it is unclear how she earned her Believix without humans believing in her. She was angry at Gantlos for hurting Artù,then she earned her Believix. However, her Believix got her Dad to believe in her. Relationships *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Flora *Stella *Bloom Magical Abilities Roxy is from Planet Earth, the last fairy of Earth, actually. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in Season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the Dark Wizards and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of 'danger sense' as seen in Season 4's episode 11 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Transformation Sequences Roxy's Believix transformation sequence is short and undetailed compared to the other Winx girls, same for Musa. Firstly the screen flashes and we see a close-up of Roxy smiling at us then as the screen goes back we see her floating around with some pink butterflies which creates her outfit, she then does multiple back flips with the butterflies still trailing her and then, the same butterflies shapes and forms her wings. She twirls around and reveals to all her new look.''' Category:Winx Club Category:Characters